


The richness of the harvest

by Rogercat



Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/M, Family Bonding, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen, Harvestfest, Hobbiton, Married Couple, Old Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: With three family members sharing a birthday on 22 September, it is always something to do in the Baggins family
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Bungo Baggins & Belladonna Took, Bilbo Baggins & Frodo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Modern AU; Himring National Park [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428016
Kudos: 11





	The richness of the harvest

**Author's Note:**

> Old! Bilbo is meant to be Bungo's paternal uncle here, and Acacia is the name I uses for female! Bilbo

It was a long tradition from generations back, of keeping a harvest feast on 22 September in the Shire. This year had proved to be fruitful, with no fear of running out of food during winter. Wheat, barley, rye, different sorts of fruits, corn dogs, berries, root fruits, beans and nuts, everything that could be preserved during the cold season in some form. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

But for three members of the Baggins family, it was not just a celebration of the harvest, it was the shared day of their birth. Bilbo, Acacia and Frodo belonged to three generations and different branches of the large family, but they had the birthday date in common. 

“Aaaaaaah!” 

As all people living in the Shire, Frodo was used to the traditional farming work without modern machines. However, he really could not stand the sight of spiders, after getting bitten by one as a toddler and therefore was running in the opposite direction at the moment. 

“Son-in-law,” Belladonna the elder said through an open window, “Bring those to the table, will you?”

Thorin Durinsson, who had been watching his daughters in the other end of the garden, once again proved himself surprisingly agile as a result of working in his family old restaurang Arkenstone Pancakes since a young age and was able to catch not only the potholders, but also the oven tins with roasted root vegetables and fried duck in both hands without dropping anything. Well, him being a well-respected judge was not the only reason why his mother-in-law liked the husband her only child had found, Thorin was one of three heirs to an old family from the former mining community Erebor and that family was well-known in all of Northern Valinor for a reason. 

“Do you need any help, Bell?” Bungo asked, using the nickname they had started in order to not confuse the two Belladonnas of the family. By now, their granddaughters had noticed what their father held. 

“Food!” Belladonna the younger cried out at seeing Thorin walk over to the well-stocked dinner table below the fruit trees, with Ruby almost waddling her sister after since she still had not yet mastered the art of walking fully without support. 

“Fo, fo!” she repeated, clearly as hungry as her big sister at the sight and smell that came from the table. Bilbo, their great-uncle, smiled fondly at the two young girls as he used his walking stick to follow after. 

“Lovely little ones judge Oakenshield gave you, dear Acacia.”

“Thank you, uncle Bilbo!” 

The daughter of Belladonna the elder and Bungo did not manage to answer him right now, minding the bowl of sauce that she was carrying, but she got it over to the table without tripping over one of her daughters. Then Drogo and Primula arrived just in time with the bottles of fresh apple cider that they had brought from the market. 

“Birthday celebration or taking part in the harvest feast with the rest of Hobbiton, why not join them into one?”

They did have a fair reason, with three family members being born today of all times to arrive into the world on. 


End file.
